It's Always Been Her
by hinnyromionescorose
Summary: Oneshot. Sasuke has a long-overdue conversation with Naruto about his feelings for Sakura. He reflects on Sakura's love for him and the feeling he's grown to have for her. Written for those SasuSaku fans who are fed up with the lack of cannon material for this couple.


**A/N: This is for those fans (sometimes me) who really like Sakura and Sasuke together, but have a hard time understanding if/how he loves her. I really like the paring and after Sasuke Restuden I feel a bit better, but I want more chapters in the manga and/or episodes in the anime (Boruto) that showcase the love they have for each other. **

"You're going to continue the mission then?" Naruto asks giving me a look that says why. "Yes," I reply turning to leave the office. "I can give it to someone else for the time being. Unless you want to leave?" He says and I can feel Kurama's chakra awaken. How dare he. "You think I want to leave them," I state in reply turning to have him, Sharingan blaring. "Sometimes I wonder Teme." He says in a way that implies that I don't care for them. And I swear I will kill this man one day. "Naruto. I don't know how much Sakura has told you but let me make things extremely clear. It's not easy for me to leave them and I hate doing it. Sakura is the one person who I know will love me no matter what I do. No matter how long I'm gone. In case you weren't aware, I love Sakura. She is the light in the darkness that has been my life. She knows me better than anyone else in the world. Sakura has loved me through everything and I need her. I would do anything for her. Sakura is the most kind-hearted woman I have ever met. I'm selfish and if I had to choose between the village and Sakura, I'd chose her. It's always been Sakura. And I know that you and many people in this village think that I married her just to restore the clan or some bullshit like that. I will tell you right now that that is far from the truth, I married Sakura because I love her. I love her and I don't want to imagine my life without her in it. But most of all she has given me something that I never thought I would have again, and that's a family. Which brings me to Sarada. If you ever imply that I don't love my daughter again, I will kill you. Sarada is the purest thing I have created. She is the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life and I am eternally grateful for her. And every day she does something that reminds of Itachi or my mother or myself before the massacre. Since the moment she was born I've loved her more than anything. And I regret missing her childhood because I will never get that time back. But I am proud of the ninja and person she is becoming. Naruto I have to complete the mission because it's my way of protecting them. To make sure that Sakura has every opportunity to be both a medic and a ninja. And so that Sarada can have the life I never had. So that she will never feel the pain of war and loss. This mission is the only way I know how to give both of them the lives they deserve. To be honest, I have no idea how to be a proper husband to Sakura or father to Sarada. And I'm doing what I can for my village and my family. Because if there is one thing I know it is that I cannot lose them, not again." That's all I can without tearing up. And it's been 15 years since I cried in front of Naruto. "Sasuke I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." He replies and I know it's genuine but I'm still upset. "I'm going," I reply and head for the door. Just outside I heard sobs and turn to find Sakura on the bench outside. Oh no. "Sakura. How much did you hear?" I ask sitting beside her. "Enough Anata enough." She replies scooting closer to me on the bench. "I'm just tired of everyone thinking I'm gone because I want to be," I reply and I know she can feel my anger. "Anata, it doesn't matter what Naruto or anyone else thinks. Sarada and I know how much you care and that's what matters. And don't worry so much, there are plenty of people around who look out for us while you are gone." Gosh, I should be used to her knowing what I am thinking and responding to it by now but still. "I know. I should get going." I reply standing up and pulling her with me. I peck her lips and forehead. "See you next time, Sakura-Hime."


End file.
